Hero's Destiny Special 3: The Wrath of Xirsec
Yup, We are doing two at once. Overview A Criminal Hedgehog has been picked up by the Dojo, everyone is on High Alert, Can The Gang Beat Xirsec? Part 1: The Beginning Nick was training on a dummy. "Hey Nick!" Lunari said, walking into the dojo. "Hi Lunari." Nick said. "What have you been up to?" Lunari asked. "Nothing." Nick said. "Ah. I see." Lunari replied. "OK Guys, Look at this." Justin said teleporting them to him. He played a video of Xirsec destroying things in the other continent. (Taking a Break.) "Who's that?" Lunari asked. (Okay.) "Xirsec, he is here. Go find him." Justin said teleporting them to the city. Lunari focused, looking for Xirsec with her telepathic abilities. "Is that, QUINN!" Nick yell as he dashed off. "Not Gonna Make It! Not Gonna Make It! Not Gonna Make It!" Lunari followed him. "Aha! NICKOLAS BOOM!" Nick shouted dashing faster then ever before, he caught Quinn in midair, then skidded to a stop. Though it took a while, Lunari eventually caught up."Is she okay?" She asked. "I'm fine, Thanks to Nick." Quinn said kissing Nick on the cheek. Nick dashed to the top of the Building where he found Xirsec. Lunari climbed up the wall of the building, getting over to Nick. She glared at Xirsec. Xirsec lifted Nick up with Telekinesis, And started pulling his Skeleton out, Nick started getting Cuts everywhere. (Thanks, Nick, I'm squeamish.) Lunari turned Super, and punched Xirsec in the face. (LOL) The Punch did nothing and then he turned her back to her base form and then threw her off the 12 Story Building. "HAAAAA!" Nick had Turned Super and then used Lightning form, He turned into a mix between Super and Lightning! Nick broke free and flew down at Lunari. Lunari fell, in free-fall, until she straightened out and glided to safety. "I'm okay!" She hollered up to Nick. (Ha-ha. Someone forgot that echidnas can glide.) (Ha-ha Xirsec thinks Not.) Xirsec used his Telekinesis to knock her out. (Haha- Oh shit.) Lunari, knocked out from the telekinesis, continued to free-fall. (Haha xD) Nick flew down three times as fast then caught her one inch from the ground. Rosa showed up, as if on cue, and blasted Xirsec with cyber energy. Nick flew back up and blasted Xirsec as Dillian and Mikasa and Nate all showed up and blasted him in sync. Io also showed her face, and blasted Xirsec. "You're outnumbered!" Rosa yelled at Xirsec Though Xirsec withstood the blast easy. Not easily put off, Rosa continued to attack Xirsec. Nick Woke Lunari up. Lunari was unconscious, and didn't wake up. It seemed the telekinetic attack had really hurt her. "Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up!" Nick said shaking her more. Lunari finally woke up. "Nick..." She said, wearily. "Thank you." "No problem, have a bean." Nick said pulling out a bean. "Thanks." Lunari said, taking the bean. "I have a plan, we need to do the Fusion Dance." Nick said. "Okay!" Lunari said, starting the fusion dance. (No tomfoolery this time, please? ACTUAL fusion dance.) Nick and Lunari performed it but a blast came, though Dillian blocked. (Remember? this your reward.) They were surrounded by a white light as they became a cross between each other. "I could get used to this!" Nickolari said doing gestures like somebody who just got back his body would. " Feels so good to really be here instead of being interupted!" Io looked over at Nickolari. She stared for a moment, before going back to the fight. Nickolari dashed and punched Xirsec, however he also punched, the punches hit creating a shockwave that made all the glass shatter. Rosa turned, surprised. She continued to fight, firing blasts of cyber energy. Nickolari blasted Xirsec in face knocking him back two feet. Rosa sent blades of cyber energy at Xirsec. Nickolari charged up turning Super. Io, using her runes, sent a variety of energy attacks at Xirsec. Nickolari charged up a little more. Rosa and Io both continued firing, not letting up. "Chaos Megalaser!" Nickolari said firing a blast. Rosa ducked away, shielding her eyes. Xirsec crossed his arms about to do the Ultra Destruction. "ULTRA DESTRUCTIO AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xirsec said as the Blast carried him away upwards. Rosa tried to look up at the blast, but it was too bright. Looking away, she slowly made her way over to Dillian. Dillian appeared to be badly hurt. Rosa noticed that Dillian was hurt. Running the rest of the way over, she tried to figure out what to do. She waved to Io, trying to get her attention. Io noticed, and came over. She drew a healing rune for Dillian. "Easy!" Nickolari said. Rosa looked up at Io. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, nervously. Io nodded in agreement. Dillian got up. "Dillian! You're okay!" Rosa said, cheerily, giving Dillian a hug. "Not exactly." Dillian said holding his broken arm. "Oh! Oh, goodness..." Rosa said, worriedly. Dillian dropped his arm that just dangled there. Rosa looked up at Io, as if to ask for help. Io understood, and made the healing rune bigger and more elaborate. The healing effect started again. Dillian started to heal up. "Thank you." Rosa said to Io, who responded with a nod and a smile. Nickolari walked over. "Well I'm stuck here for an hour, what are you up to?" Nickolari asked. "Dillian got hurt, so we were trying to help." Rosa said, a bit quieter than usual. "Why so quiet?" Nickolari asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing really." She said. "It's useless, I can read your mind if you don't tell me why." Nickolari said. "Just, Dillian had me worried for a moment." Rosa answered. "I know your deep secrets." Nickolari said. " I can help you." Rosa was a little creeped out and a bit grateful at the same time. She looked away, clearly not knowing what to say in response. Xirsec came floating down though. Category:Hero's Destiny Series